


Lips Like Ash

by Magpie_Crow



Series: High Stakes [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Vampires, short but deadly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: Remus found the stake on a FridayPlease read part one and part two of High Stakes before you read this one
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: High Stakes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522274
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Lips Like Ash

**Author's Note:**

> I shan't apologize

Remus found the stake on a Friday.

“Why do you have this?” His voice was low, dangerous, dark in a way that Logan had never heard before.

“It was offered to me, and I stole it.”

That was essentially what happened. The vampyre, Patton, had offered him the solid silver stake in exchange for Logan using it on him. Logan took the opportunity to abscond with the stake when some rebel vampires attacked. 

“You didn’t-“

“Use it? Of course not. I know what Patton means to you, and I wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize our relationship.” 

“Tell me what happened.”

So Logan did. He described the moment he took the stake into his hand, how three strange vampires had charged the derelict building and attacked the Elder vampyre. How Logan turned tail and fled, the sound of fighting behind him. 

How he returned to Remus, hiding the stake in the trunk of his car in the hopes that Patton would never ask him to do the impossible again. 

Remus kissed him, then. Whispering soft, sweet words of thanks and affection against salty skin. 

~~

Florida burned on a Tuesday.

Patton, Eldest of the vampyre, first born of Lillith and first fallen to her bite, went mad. He ripped his way through coven after coven, searching for his beloved without mercy. He tore through man and beast alike, indiscriminately and with no care for the blood that was shed. 

When he turned his fire-bright eyes on Logan, Remus knew that something had to be done. It was Patton, who would go mad again, or Logan, who had a life to live.

“Hey, sugar daddy. It’s okay, I’m here.”

Patton paused his rampage, staring as if straight through Remus. 

“You missed me, huh? I missed you too!” Remus walked closer, one hand clenched behind his back. “Let’s go home together, okay? I’ll never leave again, pinky promise!”

The fire in Patton’s eyes cooled, and he leaned close to give Remus a kiss.

“I’m sorry, Pat.” Remus kissed him, long and deep-

And shoved the consecrated stake, made from the silver sepulcher of a holy man, straight through his sire’s chest.

He pulled away, and his lips tasted like ash.

**Author's Note:**

> *evil laughter*
> 
> I set up a Discord server! <https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
> Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!
> 
> Find more on tumblr @we-are-fam-ily


End file.
